


Playing House

by NefariousEuphony



Series: DBz Drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefariousEuphony/pseuds/NefariousEuphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the intial joy of return wears off, what's left?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing House

He knew she wasn't being faithful. He knew he shouldn't have expected her to be, especially after being dead for seven years. It's alot easier to slide into a familiar routine than to shatter the illusion that he had a home and a family to come back to. But she became cold an withdrawn as the days passed and she realized what it meant for him to actually be around. Eventually play pretend had to come to an end.

She sighs and looks up from her plate. "I refuse to live a lie, Goku."

And he cringes. "What lie?"

"Even _you're_ not that dumb. So let us do ourselves a favor and face the music."

"No."

" _No?_ " She repeats incredulously. "Wouldn't you rather hear the truth than live a lie?"

"Honestly, No. I don't prefer the truth. I wished you had kept up the lie, Chichi.  _Now_ what do I have? Training? There's only so many hours of the day I can fill with training! No one comes calling me unless the world's gonna end!"

"Then that's  _your_ problem" she snaps. "Because I'm done, I'm sick of playing house with you, of being alone!"

 

 

 


End file.
